


Surfing Lessons

by Zehntacles



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: Nora Universe stops at a beach on the west during her trip across the united states to find herself, meeting some new friends that show her a few new tricks.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Kudos: 5





	Surfing Lessons

Traveling across country and living out of your car sounds adventurous in a romantic sort of way, and at the best of times it really was, but it also meant there were many periods of being at peace with just yourself. Taking in the world around you as you moved from one place to another with only the wind to guide you. Nora Universe had felt this repeatedly ever since leaving her home in Beach City on the east coast of the country. It was a great relief from the pressures at home, even if she had unknown experiences to face every day now . Not that she wasn't familiar with dealing with the unknown, just that it was new to being doing it so away from home and by herself.

After the events of this year it was agreed that she should get away from her home town to "find herself". She didn't really know what that meant but there was something freeing about being on the open road. Traveling whenever to where ever wanted and spending as much time there as desired when she stopped to take in the world. Even though her family said she deserved this she wasn't without realization that it was thanks to all of them she could have this adventure in the first place. Especially her father who allowed her to use his funds to wander to her heart's content. This wouldn't be her life forever, there was so much more to do in the future and her family was waiting back home. But for now she wanted to experience the world and was about to check one more of those experiences off her list as she arrived at the coast.

It was kind of funny to think she'd driven so far just to come to another beach, but she could already feel the difference here in the air. The west was unique from the east and vice versa. She wanted to know what it felt like to be on a beach that wasn't her home. In a pair of jean shorts and a loose tank top, Nora had a pink bikini underneath that she planned to use while the ocean was within her sights. Waves lapped at the shore with their familiar noise and she stopped for a moment on her stroll through the sand to just take it all in. Letting the scenery wash over her and stretching out from the long car ride.

"Are you okay?" A male voice asked suddenly and Nora found herself looking around for the source of it. Eventually landing on a boy who was about her own age sitting on a blanket very close to her. "Sorry, didn't mean to bug you. Just seemed like you'd been standing there for a while spacing out and wanted to be sure you were alright." Nora didn't really understand why he felt compelled to speak up until she followed the edge of his blanket down to her own feet and found she was standing on it.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She blurted out, stepping off the blanket. "I'm such a dummy, I just walked out here and didn't pay attention to where I was going at all." The boy laughed a little at her outburst.

"It's alright, we got this here to be walked on after all. Sand can get hot so if you want to keep standing there I'm fine with it.

"Well… if it's okay." She said, stepping back on to the blanket now that she had permission, finding it was more comfortable. "Sorry to literally walk into your day. I'm Nora Universe."

"That's a neat name, I'm Marco Diaz." The boy said in reply, Nora noticing a surfboard laying near him.

"Oh, you're here to surf? I've heard California is great for that."

"Learning to, actually. I've got a friend helping to teach me. Here she comes now actually." Marco said, waving out at the ocean waters. From there a girl was running up to them and Nora was taken aback by just how pretty she was. She wasn't a stranger to plenty of songs about California girls and the blonde beach bunnies of the sunny state but this girl lived up to the hype. Short blonde hair with a green streak, tanned skin from outdoor activity, and a green one piece swimsuit that even with its modest covering still was gorgeous on her. When she arrived she took a moment to catch her breath and set her board down.

"Hey Marco, who's your friend?" She asked happily.

"This is Nora Universe, she stopped on the blanket to cool her feet off." Marco said, standing up to match everyone else. "Nora, this is Jackie Lynn Thomas, one of my oldest friends and my new surfing instructor." Reaching out her hand Nora took Jackie's and shook it, the feel of ocean water still on her skin.

"Ready to try again? We'll keep you on that board for more than ten seconds before today is over." Jackie said with a bright smile, Marco grabbing his surfboard and wiping sand off his red trunks.

"I'll give it another try so long as I don't meet another fish face to face." Marco said, Jackie laughing casually. "Sorry to run out on you after just saying hi, I doubt you brought a surfboard too, huh?" He said turning back to Nora as she thought about that before coming to a realization.

"Actually, I did bring one sort of." Nora replied, holding her hand out as a pink bubble appeared in her palm. Jackie and Marco watched with fascination as the bubble grew in her hand and expanded. then stretched out until it resembled a surfboard shape that Nora took hold of. "What do you think, will this work?"

"Yeah... wow, that was neat." Jackie said, impressed at the display before her. Approaching it she walked around the board a few times. "You actually might want to make it a little longer and narrow the shape up top." She directed Nora who followed her instructions and found it interesting she was more invested in the shape of the board than the magical way Nora had made it appear. When Jackie was satisfied she nodded in approval. "Looks great! Talk about convenience, that would be nicer than having to drive here with mine in the back seat."

"It's a talent." Nora said. "I guess I'll be happy to join you guys if you think it's okay?" She asked and her two new friends nodded, Nora slipping her tank top off and wiggling out of her shorts to reveal the pink bikini beneath. She wasn't nearly as toned in figure as Jackie but thankfully she was more confident in her body shape from how she used to look as a little girl. Still more bottom heavy in the hips than anywhere else. Her swimsuit was more revealing too than she had considered when she picked it out but no one said anything about it as they encouraged her to join them in the water.

Out on the waves Nora felt her concerns fade from her mind quickly as Jackie directed her and Marco at how to properly surf. Despite looking fit, if a bit skinny, Nora was amused to see Marco was clumsier at acts of balance than she would have expected. Still he didn't give up, improving a little bit each time they got back out there. Nora herself was doing rather well but had an edge over her fellow student as the "surfboard" she'd created stretched and moved to help catch her balance each time it was threatened to be lost due to her gem powers. Something that neither of the two people she'd just met seemed to question in the least. After what must have been well over an hour of attempts they all agreed to go in to shore, a majority of the beach cleared out from when they began.

"So, feel you know more about surfing yet?" Jackie asked the other two with her, sitting down on the blanket.

"I stayed up for at least twelve seconds so I'm gonna say yeah." Marco answered and they all laughed together. "How about you Nora? You were doing well for just taking a spontaneous lesson."

"I've got a little experience with it. My house back in Delmarva is on a beach too." She explained, Jackie looking excited at the idea.

"Can you imagine getting to live right on the beach? Being able to surf every day when ever you wanted!? I could switch between that and my skateboard on a whim no matter how hot or cold it was." As she daydreamed Marco was toweling himself off and looking around the sands, spotting an unused fire pit with some logs gathered around it.

"You girls want a fire to dry off?" Marco asked.

"Are you offering to build it?" Jackie asked him and Marco gave a nod, standing up and dropping his towel to go gather some wood that could be used in the pit. Nora watched him run off as she used Jackie's towel once she was finished to dry herself as well. "So you're visiting from your home state?"

"Yeah, I'm on a road trip actually. My family thought it would be good for me to get out of town for a while after a lot of things happened back home." Jackie nodded in understanding. "One of the things I wanted to be sure I did was drive from one ocean to the other. It's already turned out to be a great idea."

"That's amazing. You're making me wonder if I'd enjoy something like that. But isn't it expensive?"

"Thankfully my dad is covering it, though I don't try to spend a lot of money if I can help it." Nora said, looking over the water. "It's been difficult but rewarding too. There wasn't ever really a plan involved with this but despite the rough patches I've had a good time." Nora drifted in her thoughts as she was processing her own time through all of these travels. "I guess that's the point of a trip like this though, figuring out who you are after you've made it through the rough parts."

"I kind of get that." Jackie agreed, also staring out at the water. "It wasn't that long ago I got back from a trip to France."

"That's pretty far to go by yourself too." Nora said, looking out in the distance to see Marco assort the wood in the fire pit for them. "What did your boyfriend think of that?" To that question Jackie laughed a little, though it didn't sound like a laugh that had much humor behind it.

"Funny you should say that, we broke up right before I left." Jackie admitted. "I went to France and he went... somewhere else on his own trip."

"Oh... did things work out in the end?"

"Yeah, in a way. We're better off as just friends now." Jackie said with a more genuine smile. "I really did learn a lot about myself after leaving and I think Marco did too. We probably never could have had a day like this together as friends or as a couple before that day." She turned to Nora and put a hand on her shoulder. "Guess I'm saying from my own experience that I hope you get a lot out of this trip. Maybe find even more than just yourself, like what you really want when it's over."

"Yeah... I hope so too." Nora said with a smile, feeling a kind of relief after their conversation. Maybe even a new sense of freedom. "Thanks for being so nice to me, we only just met."

"Of course, silly. You've been great to hang out with." Jackie said reassuringly, standing up and offering her hand to pull Nora to her feet too. "By the way, I really like that decorative gem you have on your stomach. It's super cute and even matches your swimsuit."

"Oh, yeah, that. It uh... kinda came with the surfboard I was using." Nora said with a nervous laugh, the two girls walking to the small pit and sitting around it as Marco managed to get the fire started. The flames glowed brighter as the sun slowly went down on the horizon. Jackie and Marco moved their towels, blanket and cooler all closer to where they were sitting now so they could settle in, Nora taking a walk back to her car and returning with a ukulele that she strummed to add a little bit of music to the night. The beach was clearing out of people but the three decided to push farther into the night, enjoying the company and just chatting together. "This is the first time since I hit the road that I've really hung out with anyone that I met."

"Lucky us, getting to be the first." Marco said happily. "I appreciate you spending time with us too. Jackie and I come out here every so often to get away from things back home."

"Are they difficult for you guys?" Nora asked, stopping her strumming on the guitar to talk more directly.

"I wouldn't say it's difficult. It's more like... we're responsible for other people?" Marco asked, looking at Jackie to check his wording.

"It feels that way sometimes. I'm not upset because of it, but being separated from all of that feels like a healthy thing to do. Keeps your head clear. So we come out here together to hang out." Jackie explained, reaching into her cooler and pulling out a plastic bottle that she twisted open. "Anyone else want lemonade?" She asked and Marco put his hand up, getting tossed one while Nora was handed hers. After opening it and tasting the liquid she found it different than expected.

"Hey Jackie." Marco said, looking at the label. "Did you mean to get hard lemonade?"

"You can handle it, can't you?" Jackie asked him with a wink and Marco seemed to take a second to consider it before also opening the bottle and drinking it up. "Didn't mean to peer pressure you if you didn't want to."

"Doesn't taste as good as the normal stuff but I'll be fine." Marco replied, looking at Nora who was also drinking it in sips. "Uh... we don't always come out here to drink alcohol, y'know. Just in case you were wondering."

"No no, no judgment. I'm cool too." Nora replied, all three taking long sips as if to prove they all could handle it to each other. After swallowing the liquid a wind came through that made Nora shiver with the minimal covering she had on her body. Starting to think she might just look stupid wearing something this revealing when Jackie was covered enough and looked that attractive still. The blonde girl noticed Nora's shivers and moved from her spot by the fire to sit next to her, hip to hip.

"Does that feel a little warmer?" Jackie asked.

"Heh, I guess so. Protects me from the wind at least." Nora replied.

"Marco, get in here." Jackie called over, Marco freezing in place and making eye contact with Nora before moving to be near them as well.

"Well... as long as I'm invited." Marco said, moving over to her carefully and sitting on her other side. It was a little awkward being this close to these new people but Nora couldn't deny there was comfort in feeling people be so close to her. Her body relaxed and began to just enjoy the company. "So Nora... how long are you going to be in town?"

"I guess as long as I feel like staying." Nora said, looking at the stars. "I've got a really loose schedule and plan to meet some people on the road but for the most part I'm free to go wherever I want."

"I'm a little jealous of that kind of freedom." Jackie said, taking another drink from her bottle. "Getting to just travel and see things all you want. I think now for sure I want to try that too. What about you Marco?"

"Me? Well... in a weird way I kind of got to do that already once before." Marco said. "But... also not really? It's hard to explain but I guess what Nora is doing and even what you did Jackie when you left, I haven't experienced that exactly. Seeing the rest of the world." Marco took a long drink of his lemonade, nearly to the bottom of the bottle. "I must sound nuts right now trying to say what I mean."

"Well... what's stopping you guys from doing it?" Nora asked, finding herself enjoying the warmth of being squeezed between them as she nursed her hard lemonade.

"I guess those responsibilities at home we're running away from now." Marco said. "I got my GED so I don't have to go to school anymore. Really I've just been trying to figure out what I'll do for college." With his bottle empty Marco set it in the sand beside himself, Jackie taking the silence to speak up next.

"Maybe I'll try it after I graduate. I might have gotten to go on a trip but I'm not as smart as Mr. Diaz over here. Really don't know what I'll do after high school ends either." Jackie admitted, finishing off her bottle.

"I guess all three of us are still on that self discovery journey, huh? Still trying to find our future." Nora said, feeling a lot more cozy and suddenly realizing that her back was being rubbed by Jackie's hand. She caught her eye and Jackie stopped.

"Sorry if that was too much..." She said, pulling her hand away.

"Actually I'm feeling pretty good right now." Nora said, noticing she'd drank all her hard lemonade as well. Seeing they were all three finished Jackie crawled on her hands and knees to pull more bottles out of the cooler, Nora wondering if it was on purpose as both she and Marco were clearly watching her from behind as she moved over to the cooler and both looked away again when she faced them. Snuggling up against Nora Jackie grabbed hold of Marco's arm and pulled it across Nora's lower back, making both of them blush in surprise. Her hand returned to resting on Nora's shoulders as she settled in. "So uh... you guys dated?" Nora asked and suddenly felt really dumb for blurting that out.

"Yeah." Jackie responded confidently.

"I was kind of a complete idiot back then." Marco answered, opening his new bottle and taking a drink.

"Yeah!" Jackie responded with a laugh.

"But in a way, you were still a really good friend to me then. Even when I was being dumb you weren't ever cruel to me or made me feel stupid with how I acted."

"Yeah..." Jackie said, a little quieter this time as she drank from her bottle. Nora wondered if maybe she shouldn't have brought this up, feeling awkward between them. Drinking a little more liquid courage from her bottle she tried to transition to something nicer.

"But... there were some good things from being together, right?" Nora asked them.

"Yeah." Jackie said with a smile. "He wasn't a bad kisser, I'll give him that."

"Oh!" Nora said, feeling very self conscious all of a sudden. "That's... nice, I guess. Good for both of you."

"Jackie was better, honestly." Marco said, smiling at her.

"You're just saying that cause you're being nice." Jackie replied. "Hmph... Nora, wanna help us settle it?" Jackie asked, giving Marco a wink. "You can judge for us."

"I... uh... well... I guess... I could? If that's not weird to do?" Nora said, feeling very warm between them. She wondered why exactly this seemed like not a bad idea like it should have but these two people were so nice to her and attractive. They even seemed to understand her situation right now, all of them on a similar journey to figure themselves out. So this wasn't that weird if it was all of them together, right? Or was that just the hard lemonade talking? It wasn't going to matter in a few seconds as her head turned to face the boy next to her and she leaned in to kiss him. The hand on her back rubbed gently as she let herself enjoy the kiss, noting the taste of the drink in their mouths before breaking it. "W-wow!"

"Heh, thanks." Marco said with a blush, looking quite pleased with himself. While Nora was reeling she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to Jackie who motioned with her finger for her to come closer. Leaning in to her Nora kissed the pretty girl and felt even more relaxed this time. Jackie's hand rubbing the side of her neck gently and the grip of Marco's hand around her hip. When the kiss finally broke Nora's eyes were fluttering.

"This is a lot..." She said with a big smile, shocked she was actually doing this.

"So?" Jackie asked. "Who won?"

"I... uh... um... it's a tie?" Nora said, unable to focus through the emotions inside her on which was better. "I can't just... decide which kiss is better when they're both too good."

"Second round then. Pucker up, Diaz." Jackie said, clearly more in control of this situation than the other two, not that Nora minded. She leaned in to Marco again who kissed her with more enthusiasm this time now that they'd passed the first hurdle. Jackie's hand lowered from the back of Nora's neck down to her bikini top and gently pulled at the string keeping it on, making the front loosen as it hung from the strings tied around her neck. Her hand slipped to Nora's front and gently massaged her breast, Nora moaning into the kiss. Soft fingers gripping her breast and pulled at her gently. When the kiss with Marco broke she turned her head and was greeted with Jackie's lips immediately.

His hand rose up to her breast as well and Nora felt her thighs clench together from the exciting feelings stirring inside of her. Marco's grip was slightly rougher than Jackie's but she was no less happy to have the fingers on her body as they played with her and made her moan. When her kiss broke she leaned her head back and looked up at the sky. "I'm... feeling so warm right now..."

"Did you decide on a winner?" Marco asked and Nora just shook her head, using her arms to keep from falling backwards off the log they all sat together on. She watched as Marco looked across from her at Jackie and the two friends met in front of her face, leaning forward to kiss each other. There was a small thought where she wondered if these two did this with everyone they met on the beach but she couldn't care much about that as their kiss broke before her. "You've only gotten better." He said to her.

"You improved yourself." Jackie said. "I hope you're still good at using your mouth for other things. I remember you enjoyed this a lot with me." Turning their attention to Nora, Jackie untied the string around the back of her neck and pulled her bikini top away. revealing her chest to the open air. Their heads leaned in and sucked at her nipples, Nora moaning a little louder as she felt Marco's hand slide down between her thighs.

"This is... so much... happening." Nora gasped, Jackie's hand raising up and handing her the hard lemonade she'd been drinking earlier. Thoughtlessly Nora took it and let some of the refreshing liquid slide down her throat, her body leaning back while Jackie and Marco led her down off her seat on the log to the sand below. "I think I'm... I think I'm a little drunk?" She groaned and Jackie pulled her lips away from her body.

"Do you want to stop?" She asked and Nora shook her head, realizing she might have been intoxicated with more than just alcohol. "Okay... Marco's a little oblivious at recognizing signals so let me know if you get uncomfortable." Jackie explained and Marco groaned from around her breast.

"Mmmf! Hey... I'm not that clueless anymore." He groaned, fingers pinching Nora's nipples lightly as she shuddered in pleasure.

"Yeah well I know if you get into it, you won't know when to stop. You always get really horny whenever you suck on boobs." Jackie said, Nora realizing Jackie was pulling loose the string around her bikini bottoms on her hip.

"You only know that from when I did it with yours. How couldn't I with them?" Marco argued, pulling at the other string so that Nora's bottoms fell away from the grip they had around her hips. Nora's head tilted over to notice that while she was curvier on the bottom compared to Jackie, her new friend's body was like a perfect hourglass. She saw Nora staring her way and slowly pulled her top down to reveal her breasts.

"Bet you didn't think you'd get to see these again." Jackie said, sticking her tongue out at Marco with a wink. "It's all thanks to Nora so you better show her a lot of appreciation." She said, Marco moving up to Nora's side and kissing her again on the lips. Before she even knew what to do she could feel Jackie's hand between her legs, rubbing her gently. Time seemed to be passing slowly for her as her head was clouded from the emotions of Jackie's fingers slipping inside of her and the lips kissing her own eagerly, Marco's hand rubbing her breast as they continued. Her hips began to shiver and Jackie's hand suddenly left, grabbing Nora's wrist and guiding it between Marco's legs where she quickly felt the stiff member pressing against his swim trunks. Their kiss broke as they both looked at what she had in her fingers. "Time to let Marco Jr. loose, don't you think?" Jackie asked.

"I still really hate that nickname you gave it." Marco said, standing up and pushing his swim trunks down. Nora stared wide eyed at the erection in front of her. Jackie hooked her thumbs into her swimsuit and wiggled the rest of the way out of it so all three were naked on the beach now, illuminated only by the fire light. On her knees Jackie moved through the sand closer to Marco and stroked his cock. "Uh... shouldn't we be worried about someone seeing us?"

"Are you saying you want to stop?" Jackie asked him, sounding annoyed and Marco shook his head quickly. "Good, cause it's been a long time for me and I want to do this right now." Opening her mouth Jackie took the tip of his cock against her lips, licking it in circles with her tongue before taking it further inside. Nora got on her knees as well and moved closer, never having watched something like this before let alone having done it herself. Her hand rested on Marco's thigh as she stared at the pretty girl sucking his cock slowly. "Mmm... just like I remember. Do you want to try?" Moving aside for her, Nora went closer and opened her mouth to suck on it next.

Admittedly she didn't have any previous experience but it still tasted different than she thought it would. Focusing on letting it rub against her tongue while Marco moaned from the grip her lips held around him. While she did Jackie ran her fingers through Nora's hair with a half drunk, half lustful smile. "You look so pretty. I really love your hair. It's so dark and the little curls it makes are unique." She let her fingers play in one of the many ringed drills of locks that came off of Nora's head. Pulling her lips away Nora stroked Marco gently in her hand to answer her.

"Thank you, I get the style from my mom and the color from my dad." Nora explained, Jackie now leaning in to suck at his cock while Nora ran her fingers through Jackie's hair. "Yours is really pretty too, I love the color in it. Especially this green stripe." While they seemed to be having fun Marco was groaning harder.

"I'm... glad you're both... happy." He muttered out as Jackie pulled her lips off him with a wet popping noise. Pushing herself up higher on her knees she squeezed her breasts around him and stroked him between them.

"Having fun, Diaz?" Jackie asked with a teasing tone.

"It's... good." Marco muttered, Jackie laughing at the response and turning to look at Nora.

"He's trying to be cool but I catch him staring at my boobs every time we go to the beach." She said, making long strokes between her cleavage. "Almost as much as he's been staring at your butt."

"What!?" Nora asked with a pink blush on her cheeks. "Why... would he be staring at that?"

"C'mon, you know exactly why, I was too." Jackie admitted, pulling herself away from Marco and looking up at his face. "Think you can last a little longer?"

"You nearly broke me back there." Marco admitted, panting out loud.

"Well keep it together long enough to show Nora how much you liked her swimsuit." Jackie said, picking up her bottle of hard lemonade and drinking it as she led Nora to one of the logs they'd been sitting on earlier. "I think I have a new favorite drink!" She giggled and directed Nora's body. "Face this way, okay?" Following her instructions Nora leaned forward on the log with her hands and left her knees on the sand. Jackie knelt in front of her and kissed her lips again while directing Marco to approach from behind. Nora didn't really understand what was happening until she felt his cock sliding between her legs.

"You're really wet." Marco groaned, rubbing against her. She felt her pussy lips being pushed apart as he slid inside of her, Nora moaning even louder into the kiss as she was penetrated. Their lips finding it harder to stay together as her body was rocking forward from Marco's small thrusts, his fingers gripping against her ass and rubbing it. When their kiss broke Jackie looked over her back and then whispered to her.

"Nora I'm... I think I'm drunk but really into this." She admitted. "Have you ever... licked another girl before?" She asked and Nora shook her head, trying really hard to focus on Jackie's words. "Do you want to try?" At her question Nora nodded her head and got a loving kiss on her cheek from Jackie. Standing up in front of her Jackie rested a leg on the log to spread them apart, the scent of her excited pussy filling Nora's nose as she got close. Opening her mouth she licked up against her, trying to keep as focused on the task as she could but finding it difficult as Marco was speeding up.

"I'm getting close." Marco said, the thought of it almost more than she could take as Nora's lower body clenched around him and her body shook with an orgasm. The added pressure didn't lower his mounting pressure as Marco thrust into her harder before pulling out and resting his cock against her ass. He rubbed it hard against her, squeezing her ass around him as he came on to her back. Nora had thought it would have felt weird but somehow she was loving the feeling of the hot, sticky substance on her skin. Even though her body was still shivering from orgasm she was able to focus on Jackie more now as her body wasn't being fought for attention on both sides.

Jackie's hand rested on Nora's head and her legs were shaking, threatening to give out. Nora could see from her position that Marco had moved behind Jackie after he climaxed, letting her lean back against him so she didn't have to worry about her balance. Eyes opened wide, Nora's face leaned up and her tongue entered inside of Jackie, watching her two new friends kiss each other above her while she got to know the taste of them both now against her tongue. One of Jackie's hands rose up and was gripped by Marco's, her other gripping on to Nora's hair as her eyes closed tightly and she moaned louder. Marco gripped her breast in his free hand and Nora rubbed one of her own against Jackie's thigh and reached up to grip her ass as she ate her out. It was soon more attention than she could take as Jackie let out a loud cry of surprise and her body clenched with her orgasm, crumpling and being guided down to sit on the sand as she couldn't stand anymore. "That... was... soooo good." Jackie muttered, leaning back on Marco.

"Best surfing lesson I ever had." Marco commented, the three of them laughing lightly as they sat together in the glow of the fire and their passion. Deciding they needed to move before the sand found its way inside any wet crevices it didn't belong, the three made their way into the ocean to clean off their naked bodies. Very happy it happened to be a week day and no one was around to see them all together. Once they were sufficiently clean and relaxed they returned to the slowly dying fire, laying the blanket out for all of them to rest against it and using their towels to cover themselves. Nora meekly suggested they cuddle together for warmth and she found herself happily hugged at either side again by her new friends.

"Hey guys... can I make sure I get your numbers before tonight is over." Nora asked, an arm around each of them.

"Absolutely." Jackie said, enjoying her cuddles against Nora. "We gotta keep in touch, I want to get pictures from where you travel to."

"If you ever need a place to stay in town my house has a guest room you can use too. My parents love having people over." Marco said, Nora feeling really good all of a sudden.

"This is one of the best stops I've ever made. I love you guys." She gave each an exaggerated kiss on their cheeks, letting the warmth gather between them.

"Oh uh... if you do stay at my place and you meet Star, try not to mention what happened here tonight to her." Marco said, suddenly sounding serious. Jackie's eyes opened up with realization.

"Same if you meet my friend Chloe." She said, Nora looking between the two of them.

"Who's Star... and Chloe?" She asked, both of them not making eye contact. "Hey wait a second, am I gonna get in trouble with someone for doing this tonight!?" They considered how to answer it before Marco replied.

"Let me ask, is there anyone back home you don't want to know about this that's not a part of your family?"

"... Conner." Nora answered.

"Yeah, our Star and Chloe are your Conner."

"Okay, I can live with that." Nora said, deciding to let her worries go away with the dwindling fire light. Enjoying these quiet moments together with the two people she'd crossed paths with while they were all on their journeys of self discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Story edited by DeadZod.  
> Cover art by Senshion at https://twitter.com/senshionart  
> Commissioned by HaremBro


End file.
